1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emission device of a cadmium lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the photochemical industry and in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, lamps are used which emit ultraviolet radiation. For these lamps, mercury lamps or lamps in which a metal such as iron or the like is encapsulated in mercury lamps are used. In this regard, mainly the emission spectra of mercury are used.
Furthermore, as a lamp which emits light with even shorter wavelengths than these lamps, a cadmium lamp is known from which fight of wavelengths around 220 nm is emitted by the cadmium.
Experimental emission of a cadmium lamp of this type is easily done. To obtain sufficient light intensity which can be used for industrial applications, however, the cadmium pressure must be set relatively high during luminous operation. If, on the other hand, the cadmium pressure is too high, a self-absorption phenomenon of cadmium ions or the like occurs; this rather reduces the fight intensity.